


RWBY Perils - Cinder's Revenge

by Portrait1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Kidnapping, Latex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Predicament Bondage, Revenge, Rubber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portrait1/pseuds/Portrait1
Summary: A collaboration story I wrote with ED3765.  If you've never checked out his work, I highly recommend it!Set during Volume 7, this is an AU story in which Team RWBY finds themselves falling into the wicked clutches of Cinder Fall and Neo Politan, two villains that have a score to settle with the team and Ruby in particular...If you haven't heard of ED3765, check out his stories at the link here: https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	1. A Trap is Sprung

The streets of Mantle were never lively on a good day, the near constant frigid weather and the perpetual gloom that came from having the shining utopia known as Atlas hovering overhead saw to that. However, even in these times, the city still needed to run and thus people needed protection. The kind of protection only Huntsman and Huntresses could provide.

Patrol duty was something all Atlas Huntsman did. Keeping Mantle Grimm free was just part of the job since Atlas itself was more or less secure. However, for Team RWBY, it was something they had mixed feelings about.

“Alright everyone! Let’s keep the city safe today!” Ruby cheered, trying to keep her team's spirits high, despite them groaning about being on guard duty.

“Are you kidding me? The Ace Ops are off on some big mission, and we’re stuck here in the gutters…” Yang grumbled clearly wanting to be on some big mission herself.

“Come on Yang.” Blake said, “We can’t all leave the city alone, and even with the training we’ve been putting in, it makes more sense to send the more experienced Huntsman team... Even if it does feel like we’ve been pulling patrol duty more often than not.”

“It’s grunt work and a waste of our talent,” Yang noted with a huff as Ruby shook her head.

“Come on sis, everything we do helps someone and that’s all that matters!” Ruby noted with Yang nodding her head understanding.

Weiss sniffed, covering her nose as they passed a particularly foul pile of garbage. It seemed city sanitation hadn’t been here in a few weeks. “While I can’t say I prefer the place we were sent to, we did sign up to make a difference. Let’s just do a good job of things so Ironwood sends us next time.”

Blake nodded and looked over to Ruby. “I’ll try to get a view from up there.” she said, drawing her weapon and using it to swing up to the top of a nearby lamp post, her faunus eyes scanning the Mantle gloom for any Grimm.

At first she didn’t see anything, but then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A black mist that seemed to hang in the air. Her eyes swiveled to look at it and she caught the barest hint of a black shape entering a building off to their right.

Swinging down, she pointed off to where she saw the Grimm disappear. “I saw one go into that building. It looked like a Geist, but it used the door.” she told her teammates as they gathered around.

“Used the door? Since when are Grimm so courteous?” Yang questioned as Ruby narrowed her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter, if it's a Grimm or an intruder, we need to look into it and take care of it!” Ruby ordered her team.

“Show time!” Yang said ready for action as they all sprang into action and hurried towards the location.

The four Huntresses positioned themselves around the door with Yang taking point. Sure enough the door was unlocked and the four filed in, their eyes and ears peeled for any hint to the Grimm’s location.

“...Is anyone else getting a bad feeling about this?” Weiss asked as she kept a firm grip on Myrtenaster.

“Don’t jinx us please…” Ruby begged as Yang remained on guard as they slowly shuffled into the building, Yang’s purple eyes scanning the darkness for any signs of movement.

“Nothing is coming at us…” Yang noted as Ruby held her weapon tightly.

“Just stay on guard everyone!” Ruby cautioned.

“Wait.” Blake’s ears twitched. She held up her hand. “Did you guys hear that?” She pointed to a stairway at the far end of the hallway. Her keen cat ears had picked up the faint squeak of aged wood. “Whatever’s here, I think it fled to the basement...”

“Why does it have to be the basement?” Ruby questioned as Yang smirked as she readied her fists.

“All the more easy to take it out!” Yang said, fired up.

The door to the basement opened with the same creak that Blake had heard, the four of them filing down the stairs. None of them noticed the small sensor affixed to the doorframe. As Ruby passed through the door, it slammed shut behind her as a choking smog began to fill the room released from hidden cylinders stashed amidst the rubble in the basement!

Weiss gasped and exclaimed, “It’s a trap-” and then began to cough, raising a hand to her mouth.

“Yang!” Ruby managed to say between her coughs as Yang turn on her heel, moving to bust the door down, but as she moved towards it she found her strength vanishing and soon slumping to the ground, Ruby following behind her and laid over her sleeping sister.

Blake and Weiss soon joined them, the gas having claimed all four members of Team RWBY in rapid fashion. One of the doors in the basement opened as a pair of female figures stepped out from hiding wearing gas masks.

“Nicely done Neo. They fell for your Grimm impersonation almost too readily...” Cinder told the shorter girl next to her who made a thumbs up in reply.

Neo seemingly skipped over to the group, enjoying the sight of Yang being knocked out the most as Cinder had the room cleared of the gas so she could remove her gas mask.

“Now to get these four all ready for their own individual fun time…” Cinder said smirking.

Neo smiled and made a gleeful clapping motion with her hands before leaning down and pretending to sniff the air over their heads. Then she made a face like she had smelled something foul and pinched her nose.

Smirking at Cinder, she made a motion like she was throwing something into the trash, tying off the bag and throwing it away before cocking her head in a questioning manner.

“Ahh yes, taking out the trash, good idea. Glad I got us a vehicle already to use and move them with.”

Neo nodded and began to divest Team RWBY of their gear. First their weapons were removed and tossed into a pile for later, then their Scrolls were tossed into a bag. In Yang’s case this left her without an arm, but then, they couldn’t risk leaving her with a weapon. Neo lovingly caressed the arm for a long moment and then looked up at Cinder with big puppy dog eyes, clutching it to her chest lightly.  
Cinder was eyeing Ruby with hate all the while, though she caught the sight of Neo wanting to keep something as it caused Cinder to roll her eyes.

“Only if you keep it far away from her…” Cinder ordered.

Neo nodded happily, setting it off to the side as she started stripping the girls of their clothes, leaving them only in their bras and panties before tossing their clothes into a trash bag and tying it off.  
She fished into the bag they had set off to the side and came up with a string of colored ball gags. The colors matched the slumbering girls who each had their mouth stuffed with a colored sphere while Cinder strapped chloroform soaked pads over their faces. Just enough to keep them out while they transported the girls.

“Make sure they are nice and tight now, never know when one of them might just wake up by chance.” Cinder ordered, not wanting any trouble while this far into the plan.

Neo nodded and made sure to buckle the gags an extra notch, reinforcing the pads with a few turns of duct tape before using the roll to secure each girl’s wrists behind their back and their ankles together. Of course in Yang’s case since she only had one arm, Neo settled for wrapping tape around her waist to pin it in place.

Once they were all tied up with a few more turns of tape around chests, knees, and thighs, Neo brought out a couple burlap bags and began stuffing them inside so only their heads stuck out. The bagged beauties were lined up by the stairs for Cinder to inspect, their eyes closed in chloroform induced slumber.

She dusted off her hands after setting Yang at the end of the line and looked at Cinder with a big smile on her face.

Cinder eyed and inspected each member of RWBY, enjoying their sleeping and helpless sight as this was revenge a long time coming and she would make the most of it. Upon eyeing each one, she soon glanced at Neo and smirked.

“Excellent, time to roll on out with the trash.” Neo nodded and began to pick up each member, carrying them upstairs to the back door. There a truck was waiting, but not just any truck; it was a garbage truck. When Cinder said they were taking out the trash, she literally meant it because that was how much they mattered to her.

She finished loading up the last just as Cinder was finishing tossing the last of their clothing into the incinerator. Neo watched the fire consuming the last shred of cloth before nodding to Cinder.

“Excellent, by the time we’re done, it will be as if RWBY never existed,” Cinder said, waving her hand, making the fire consuming their things burn even hotter.

Neo watched the flames, the light reflected in her eyes as she smiled. Yes this was as much a funeral for Roman as he was ever going to get. For Cinder it was revenge and the same could be said for Neo, but this was also a requiem for the only person who had shown her any kindness...

She looked at their weapons and then turned to look at Cinder, cocking her head. Surely she couldn’t melt them too?

“Hrmm? Ahh their weapons, bring them, we can sell them off for a good price, especially the Schnee’s blade.”

Neo nodded, gathering them up for stowing. As for the scrolls, a Nevermore would see to it they ended up somewhere far away from where Team RWBY was heading. As Neo and Cinder switched into their sanitation uniforms and got into the truck, Cinder spied a green light up in the sky heading away from the city.

“No more luxury for these four.” Cinder said starting up the truck and drove away with their captives to their hidden place. Neo smirked as she leaned back, already enjoying the thought of the revenge to come...


	2. A Waking Nightmare

Sometime later Ruby would start to come around, her sweet dreams of idolizing weapons began to melt away as her eyes fluttered open, her head pounding from the sudden knock out and as she came to terms with it, she felt off and strange. Glancing down at herself, her eyes widened to see her once stylish battle outfit replaced with something cold and smooth feeling as she was clad from neck to ankle in a red latex suit.

Her eyes were glued to the strange outfit, but even more so to the heavy black boots placed over her feet. She tried to stand up only to find her wrists cuffed behind her back! Trying to unclench her fists, she felt the unyielding grip of rubber encasing them. She couldn’t even wiggle her fingers!

“Ngng, rhrhrn, mrmrhrm!” Ruby grunted out through her panty gag and thick rubber ball gag as she realized her predicament. Someone had captured her and more importantly, her team wasn’t here leaving her with a sickly feeling in her stomach which made her whimper through her gag.

As she struggled against her bonds, the door to the room creaked open, a female silhouette standing there. “Well now Ruby Rose, you certainly sleep like the dead. Pity you couldn’t take the hint back at Haven, but we’ll fix that soon enough.”

“Mmrrfmmffmmm…” Ruby groaned as she looked at the direction the voice spoke from to see Cinder, a very confident smirk on her face making Ruby glare at her. “MRRMR!” she cried out attempting to get up and get away from the flame villain.

Her boots however had other plans as Ruby found that taking even a single step was far more than merely putting one foot in front of the other. Even lifting her foot an inch in the heavy boot took all her strength! It was like the boot was made of solid lead or something!

“Is your outfit not to your liking? Neo and I tried to pick out something your size, but I suppose we can’t expect any gratitude for our hard work.” Cinder said with a dramatic sigh and a shake of her head. “Still it does suit you quite well, the perfect outfit for a little bitch.”

“Mfmfmgmg…” Ruby grunted and glared at being called a bitch, but she turn her attention back to her situation, the heavy boots wouldn’t allow for any of her speed attacks and with her hands bound there was little she could do. “Rrmrhrhr mrhn!” Ruby cried out to Cinder to release her.

“Sorry what was that?” Cinder said, raising a hand to her ear. “I couldn’t understand what you said. Your mother should have taught you not to talk with your mouth full. Speaking of, how do your teammate’s panties taste?” she added with a smirk.

“Whrmph?” Ruby gave a confused and bewildered look as she began to examine the contents in her mouth with her tongue, soon feeling several different textures and smooth fabrics which began to make her go blue in the face. “Ngngngn!” she gagged out rather disgusted as she tried to spit them out, not that the large rubber ball between her lips would allow it. “Mmgmmmm…”

Cinder chuckled at the look on Ruby’s face. “Sorry Ruby, but those panties are staying in your mouth. They’re a perfect memento of your friends and probably all you’ll have by the time we’re through with them...” she added ominously.

Ruby’s attention snapped back to something more important as she glared at Cinder and pulled at her bonds a bit more. “Wmrhr ngng firhrmrh?!” she wanted to know what was happening to her beloved friends.

“Oh? Do I have your attention now?” Cinder asked with a smile on her lips. “Unfortunately you’ll have to wait for the time being. We aren’t finished setting up yet. However there’s plenty of time for a talk... Just the two of us.” she said as she slowly walked toward Ruby, her heels clicking ominously on the tile floor.

“Mggm…” Ruby groaned fearfully, she felt completely helpless and as her situation set in she couldn’t help but start to panic lightly. “Mgmg ngng rhhrnr ngmg mrmrmrm!” she grunted and squirmed like mad, not believing she ended up in this situation.

Cinder backhanded Ruby harshly across the face, sending her stumbling back. “What’s wrong little girl? I thought you were supposed to be a Huntress now?” another smack sent her staggering! “Or maybe you’re not as tough as you think! Deep down you’re just the same scared little girl you were at Beacon!”

She pushed Ruby against the wall with her hand around her throat! “Come on girl. Use your silver eyes. Just like you did at Beacon. You remember right? When you took my arm and eye from me?” her hand tightened.

“Ngngggngn!” Ruby made a sickening gagged sound as she was lightly choked. Her cheeks stinging from the rough slap as she managed to muster up some strength and glared at Cinder, trying to give her a defying glare.

Cinder searched her eyes for a moment and then chuckled, “Not even a spark... you really are a weak pathetic little girl...” she said as she tightened her hand. “I should snap your worthless neck right now... but that would be too easy. I still have to pay you back for Beacon and Haven besides.”

The sound of a knock drew the attention of both women to Neo who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. “Oh Neo. Are the preparations finished then?” Cinder asked for Neo to nod and give Cinder a thumbs up.

“Mmmrrhm?” Ruby whimpered, curious what Neo had been doing while Cinder attacked her. She once more tried to move, but it was so heavily restricted, she had no hope of trying to make a run for it, much less use her semblance to make any kind of escape.

Cinder reached down to her belt, taking a thick leather dog collar from where it hung and raised it to Ruby’s neck, wrapping it around and buckling it in place. A heavy chain was connected to the front link and Cinder gave the chain a harsh tug pulling Ruby forward!

“Come on little girl! You wanted to see your friends right? Well you’re only going to get one chance.” Cinder taunted her, keeping pressure on the chain.

“Hhrmrrm!” Ruby cried out, the collar choked her lightly as she struggled to keep up with each and every heavy tug of the chain. She wobbled forward, her heavy boots clomping loudly on the floor as she did her best to lift up her feet, one after another as the tug on her collar grew more sharp every second.

The boots were not making her job easy either. With sheer heels that forced her feet to arch painfully and a tapered point where the sole would be, just a few steps were excruciating for Ruby.

Cinder for her part did not seem to care about Ruby’s comfort, only pulling her along with the leash. Neo on the other hand fell into step behind Ruby, walking behind the girl with a cruel little smile on her face.

The building they were in was dilapidated yet Ruby could tell some effort had been made to clean up. Probably Cinder and Neo. Noticing her roaming eyes, Cinder spoke up. “Wondering where we took you and your friends? This place used to be a wellness spa for the Mantle upper crust before they all migrated to Atlas. It had all the amenities one might expect from a high class establishment.”

  
Cinder smirked and added, “Of course now it’s been overrun by Grimm so no one ever comes here. The perfect place to bring you four wouldn’t you agree?”

Ruby didn’t say anything, her mind was too worried about what was happening with her friends, the fact there was Grimm all over the place left her more worried as she could only hope they were alright.


	3. Bimbo on the Rocks

Cinder turned the corner and led Ruby into a spacious room dominated by a long stainless steel countertop and several largely cannibalized outlets where an oven would go. 

“This is the kitchen.” Cinder said almost like a tour guide. “Where the tasty treats consumed by the Mantle Elite were crafted by skilled artisans. Of course they’re all gone and thieves made off with most of the cooking equipment.” she said as she tugged Ruby toward the back wall where a large steel door was up against one wall. “Then again the freezer was a tad too big for them to move.”

“Mfmfm?” Ruby groaned confused as to why they would be showing her the freezer, her heart starting to become timid as she had a bad feeling. 

Neo stepped forward and pulled open the door, a burst of cool air washing over Ruby who could now see that there was someone inside the freezer. 

It was a woman; that much she could tell. Said woman was wearing a bright yellow latex suit, her feet locked into a pair of knee-high boots and chained shoulder width apart to heavy metal rings bolted to the floor. A corset encircled her already trim waist giving her a more bimbo-ish look particularly when you factored in her spankable ass and large breasts. 

What was easily a giveaway however was the fact that one of her arms was clearly missing. Her sleeve had been pinned up at her shoulder and her remaining arms secured to her chest by a harness of straps. Not that her remaining hand would do much good trapped as it was in a bondage mitt.

Her face was covered by a rubber bondage hood save for her lilac eyes and a plume of long blond hair that emerged from the top of her hood in a ponytail. As Ruby’s eyes met the lilac eyes of the captive, Ruby knew right away who it was. 

“YNRHR!” Ruby screamed out as she attempted to hurry forward, the short leash not letting her get far as Yang stared back, it was clear from her shaking body she was freezing that not even her anger would keep her warm. 

“Rhrrn…” Yang groaned softly through her hood, as her shaking body revealed, she was freezing to the core and wasn’t sure how much more she could take. 

Cinder kept a tight hold on Ruby’s chain, keeping her just at the entrance to the freezer. “Yes that’s your big sister. Not so tough without her arm though. Neo simply insisted on keeping it. Something to remember her by, I suppose.”

“Grrrmph!” the mention of her beloved arm, a gift from her dad and those who believed in her made Yang flare up for a moment before starting to shake madly as the next cycle of cold air began to blow on her. Ruby looking on in disbelief at how her sister was being treated. 

“Still so noisy, I guess we should have picked a bigger dildo for that big mouth of yours.” she said as Neo raised a hand to her lips and silently snickered. “Though I suppose the ones in your pussy and ass are quite big as well.” 

Cinder raised a small remote, pressing a button and sending Yang into a shuddering dance of a different sort.

“MMRHRHM!” Yang cried out as she started to wobble about, her body shivered as well as vibrated like mad, though her hood hid it, her face was bright red at her sister seeing her like this. Ruby looking on in shock, tears forming around her eyes as she turned and glared deadly at Cinder, her piercing gaze promising payback for this. 

Cinder arched an eyebrow, “Oh? You want me to stop?” she asked, still holding the remote and toying with the settings on it. “But it’s so much fun~” Yang’s pussy vibe went into overdrive while her anal vibe started a thick pulsing!

“MMMMMMMM!” Yang yelped even louder as her eyes bugged out, her knees buckling as she fell to them, she began to pant and moan through her hood, clearly in pleasured humiliation as Ruby looked on horrified as she now attempted to rush Cinder as much as her form allowed. 

Cinder however was ready for her, sidestepping Ruby’s shoulder charge and kicking her right in the ass, sending her further off balance so she too fell to her knees!

“Gghrr!” Ruby cried in pain, the landing leaving her flinching in pain as she found she didn’t have the strength to get back up as Yang’s cries behind her grew louder as she felt more and more pleasure. 

“That was stupid.” Cinder told her, pushing Ruby’s head forward so she was looking at the floor before stomping on her chain to keep her from raising her head. “But you know, you could have just someone with that charge... I think some punishment is in order~ What do you think Neo”

Neo was standing in the background the entire time, the only torment she came here to see was Yang’s, but found some amusement in Ruby’s torment. With a confident nod of her head, she felt Ruby needed to be punished and knew it would bring even greater punishment to Yang. 

Cinder smiled and took a vial of glass from her pocket, using her Semblance to superheat it and change it into the form of a paddle which she swung a few times. “There we go. This should do nicely...”

Keeping her foot on Ruby’s leash and thus ensuring she couldn’t straighten up, Cinder raised her paddle and brought it down on her captive’s rubber covered rear with a loud smack!

Ruby could barely react in time as the pain shot right through her like a bullet, her eyes nearly jumping out of her sockets as her entire body thrust forward as she let out a howl through her gag. “MMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRMMMMMM!” she screamed never feeling such pain before as her rear pulsed with pain! 

As Ruby clearly reacted to the smack, Yang became focused on it now, her eyes narrowing clearly enraged by seeing her younger sister being smacked as such. 

Cinder, seeing Yang’s anger at her sister’s treatment, raised the paddle again and smacked Ruby’s ass several more times! “What’s wrong Yang? You don’t like how I’m treating your sister? Maybe you’d care to try and stop me- oh wait... you can’t stop me can you?” she taunted Yang as she brought the paddle down on both cheeks this time!

“MMMMMMMMMMM!” Ruby screamed out even louder, tears flying from her eyes as the pain became overwhelming, as her body began to shake Yang clearly was getting more pissed off. 

“RRRRRRMMMPH!” Yang growled out as she now pulled at her bindings with all of her increasing strength, though they held her in place, all the while Neo looked on with pure joy at the scene of the tormented sisters. 

However the chains keeping Yang restrained refused to budge, despite her best efforts, all she did was show off her impressive rack in a furious display of chest shaking! A show that Neo certainly enjoyed.

Ruby slowly turned to look at Cinder, her eyes puffy and red from the crying as pain still racked her body. She shook her head and gave off soft whimpers, begging her not to smack her anymore, all the while Yang’s loud gagged angry grunts were heard in the background as her eyes began to turn red with rage. 

Yang’s ponytail seemed to catch fire and the temperature in the freezer rose by several degrees.

Neo merely rolled her eyes and shook her head, she had a few things in the freezer and didn’t want them getting warm and playfully turned a nearby dial to well below subzero freezing, the freezer was now at a temperature that it would flash freeze anything in there. 

“GRRRRMMMMMM!” Yang still cried out, despite her golden hair flaring up, she still kept herself heated up as the surrounding air grew even colder. 

“Ah thank you Neo, there was a chill~” Cinder said as she spanked Ruby for the twentieth time! 

“MMMMMPHPM!” Ruby kept crying out even more, feeling like she would never sit down again as Yang was now a raging bull, pulling at her bindings with all her strength as she kept screaming out more and more. Neo merely made laughing motions behind them as she knew Yang would never break free as Ruby started to sob more, enraging Yang to the point she was losing her senses. 

Cinder, seeing that Yang was on the verge of losing it, took her foot off Ruby’s leash, letting the panicked girl fall backward onto her rear. “Alright bitch, I think you’ve had enough for now. Besides, your sister looks like she’s going to blow a gasket.”

“Mmmfmfmf…” Ruby let out a crying pain sound, her rear pulsing like mad and felt like she was sitting on pins and needles, despite that Yang still pulled at her bonds more, though Neo smirked as she could tell the cold was getting to her and quickly slowing her down. 

“I’m sure you’ll agree your sister’s quite the hothead. Good thing the resort came with a working freezer huh?” she added as she hauled Ruby to her feet once more. 

“Mfmfmm…” Ruby groaned out as she saw Yang slow down, still enraged and could tell the freezer was getting even colder as Ruby gave Cinder a begging look to get her out of there. 

Cinder smiled, “Ah but we still have the rest of the tour to go. I’m sure Yang will see herself out once she’s done cooling her head.” she said as she pulled on Ruby’s leash, leading her away from the door.

“Whrm? Yrnrh! Ynrrn!” Ruby cried out to her sister, which once out of the room Neo walked up to Yang and blew her a kiss. 

“RRRMR-” Yang began to scream out before Neo carelessly kicked the freezer door shut and once patting her hands followed after Cinder for the rest of the tour.


	4. Cat in the Bath

Cinder had not gone far, waiting patiently for Neo to catch up. “All finished?” she asked her partner in crime.

Neo merely nodded her head, Ruby’s head buzzing and reeling from the pain of her rear being tanned red as she couldn’t help but worry about her sister as they soon shuffled along. 

As Ruby shuffled along, her rear hurting badly she began to fear who she would see next, the fact these two chain someone as mighty as her sister knew that Weiss or Blake couldn’t be faring any better and hoped they were somehow safe or doing better. 

Cinder smirked at Ruby. “I suppose that wasn’t much of a goodbye, but don’t worry, you’ll be seeing your sister again after our tour.” she told Ruby as she led the captive girl through a room full of exercise equipment.

“This is the gym area where all the Atlas Elite could tone their bodies with vigorous regimented exercise. Not much here to steal or rather nothing anyone would want.” Cinder said with a chuckle, “This place really did have everything, even a pool.”

The trio walked through the door at the far end of the fitness center and into a wide open room like a warehouse dominated by a large swimming pool. Of course said pool was currently empty... at least at first glance.

“Hrhrmp?” Ruby groaned as she knew one of her other teammates was hiding somewhere in this room, her fears quickly coming true as she was led a bit further to make out a cage of some sorts resting in the large swimming pool. “Mrhrm?” she moaned confused as she could hear a panicked gagged voice coming from it, causing Ruby to glare at Cinder and wanting answers to who it was. 

“Confused? Yes you’re looking in the right direction. But maybe you can’t make her out from here?” she said. “Why don’t you look a little closer?” she suggested as she gave Ruby a shove towards the edge of the pool!

“Mrhpr? Hrhr! Hrhr!” Ruby cried out as she stumbled forward, the motion of the push and her heavy weights nearly sending her into the pool, but she forced herself to her knees to steady herself, at the same time it gave her a good view into the cage, her eyes widening to see Blake. 

Though she wasn’t looking her usual self as her body was forced into a petsuit, a skin tight latex like outfit in black and purple coloring gave Blake an even more cat-like appearance. What really made her look feral, was the fact her legs and arms were bent in an upward fashion, locked in tight sheathes leaving her to crawl around on all fours much like a cat would. 

“BRRRHHMM!” Ruby cried out to her friend, already hating where this was heading. 

“Oh good you can see her!” Cinder said, “I was worried I would have to drag you over to the cage to see it properly. Yes that’s your friend Blake. To be honest I had considered giving her to Adam, but then I find out he’s dead so here we are... More’s the pity I suppose.”

Ruby looked tearfully at Blake who was stuck in her very uncomfortable bindings and extremely confined space, this caused Ruby to once more glare at Cinder. 

“Rrhrhrn hhnr!” Ruby cried out to Cinder to release her, though knew it wouldn’t do much good considering the lengths the crazy flame woman was going to torment her team. 

“How about no? Besides, see how happy she looks in there?” she said, pointing to the happy little kitty grin drawn on the face of her hood, the front bulging slightly from the packing behind it.

Ruby was forced to look once more, noticing the drawn on happy grin which as Ruby looked, Neo innocently played with a marker of the matching drawn color in her hand before putting it away. Ruby shook her head, not buying it and noticed the thick packing in her mouth.

“I suppose you can’t hear her happy little meows from here either.” Cinder pouted, taking out a remote. “How about we fix that?” she said, pressing a button and causing Blake to convulse as the collar around her neck shocked her! “MHRRRRR!!”

Ruby was drawn to Cinder as she talked, but the second she pressed the button Blake’s cries could be heard all the way up to where they were, making Ruby snap her head back towards her, looking on with great concern with tears welling up in her eyes, knowing she could do nothing for her friend. 

Cinder released the button after a moment or two, watching Blake collapse in the cage with her ass in the air, Ruby’s eyes drawn to the tail protruding from her backside.

Ruby looked on as the tail seemed to move on its own, even with the button no longer being pressed as whatever vibration powered it kept it swinging on its own, Ruby shook her head, wishing to pull it out despite the tail giving Blake a deep and blushing pleasure on her face which was obscured by her thick gag. 

“Not much of a torment I know, but the real fun is yet to come. Neo if you please?” she said nodding to Neo who clapped her hands and walked over to a small open floor panel, reaching inside and twisting a wrench! A moment later there was a gurgling sound followed by the sound of rushing water as the spouts in the deep end of the pool began gushing water!

Ruby could hear Blake’s panicked cries from above as she glared at Neo, despite her heavy bound state, Ruby mustered up what strength she had to stand back up and attempt to rush at Neo, forgetting about the short leash she was on. 

Cinder however was happy to remind her as she used it to pull her up short! “Sorry bitch, but your teammate’s quite the filthy kitty. She could really use a good bath and what better place to bathe your cat but a giant bathtub?”

“Grmrh!” Ruby cried out as she went falling back onto the ground, wincing and groaning in pain from the rough fall as she looked at the pool water growing ever higher. “Prhrnrm! Shrnrm!” Ruby begged Cinder, having a feeling the water was going to go well above Blake’s head. 

“Oh don’t worry bitch, your cat can swim I’m sure. Though not so well with those weights we attached to the bottom of her cage right Neo?” Cinder said with a chuckle.

Neo happily nodded her head, making a heavy weight motion with her hands as Ruby panicked as she looked back at Blake, already the water was starting to rise. 

“SSRRMMHH!” Ruby begged again for them to stop, not baring the thought of her friend drowning. 

“Well as fun as it would be to watch the water rise, it’s going to take some time. Why don’t we go check on your friend the ice queen? But first... Neo, don’t you think our bitch here was looking rather longingly at her cat friend’s butt plug? Seems like she might be a little jealous. Maybe we should give her one too so she doesn’t feel left out. What do you think?”

Neo excitedly nodded her head in agreement, thought gave a curious look as to what kind to give Ruby who kept on begging for them to stop the flow of water. 

“Oh we can’t have her being outdone by her teammate now can we? After all, she’s the leader right? She has to lead by example~” Cinder said, “So of course it has to be bigger than our kitty’s plug...”

Neo made another motion with her hands, saying it has to be much much bigger than anyone else on Ruby’s team. “I completely agree Neo. Why don’t you go pick one out for her? After all you did outfit her team.”

Neo nodded as she skipped to their supply closet to grab one for Ruby, who at this point was too concerned to think clearly as she now attempted to hop forward and into the pool in some desperate attempt to rescue Blake. 

Cinder gripped the chain more firmly and yanked Ruby back! “Ah ah ah little girl... you wanna save your friend from swimming with the fish?” she said as Neo returned with a bulbous butt plug the size of Yang’s clenched fist!

“See that plug?” she said as Neo set it up on the ground base down tip up. “If you can fit that fat plug up your ass, I’ll have Neo shut off the water.”

Ruby took a moment to calm down, breathing hard through her nose as she finally took a moment to understand what Cinder was saying, now looking at the dark oversized plug, already Ruby began to feel pain in her lower body from just looking at it. Glancing back at Blake who grew short on time, Ruby glanced back over at the plug and slowly nodded her head as she began to shuffle over towards it, Neo looking on with glee and a hidden camera, intending to have Yang watch it, if she wasn’t frozen to death. 

Cinder watched the girl struggling to line up the tip with her exposed anus, the tip escaping her several times! “You’re just terrible at this aren’t you? It’s like you want your friend to die after all...” she taunted Ruby as the water continued to rise…

Ruby whimpered softly, bringing herself to try and get the plug in without assistance was hard enough and after a few tries she learn of the plug’s center and took a deep breath with closed eyes and began to force herself down onto it, already its oversized tip began to expand her cheeks, making her eyes pop open as she attempted to work more of it into her body. 

“Come on little girl.” Cinder said as Ruby started to bounce on the toy. “Give us a good show. Even the kitty’s watching you impale your petite little rump on a fat plug.”

“Hhhrrmmmm!” Ruby groaned out, now ignoring Cinder as she remain focused on the plug that grew larger with every little attempt she mustered to work it in. “Grhrhrmmmmm!” Ruby groaned out, managing to make it a quarter of the way before stopping, panting hard and looking like she was willing to give up. 

“Mhrrrgh!” Blake moaned from inside the pool, her body pressed up against the side of the cage as she tried to force open the door! Too bad for her that Cinder welded the lock.

“Mrmr, mrhrrm, hrhr, hrrmmm, hrhrmm…” Ruby panted and moaned, attempting to get more of it into her as Neo yawned at Cinder, finding this a bit boring and much rather see the pain look on her face of it going all the way in. 

Cinder winked at Neo, walking slowly around her so she was behind the concentrating Ruby, waiting for Neo to get into position before she placed her hands on Ruby’s shoulders and pushed down with all her Maiden enhanced strength to force her ass to kiss the floor!

Neo had a perfect view of the surprise on Ruby’s gagged face followed by the shock and sudden burst of pain as her ass was forced to swallow the plug entirely!

Neo gave a pure look of joy as the look on Ruby’s face was priceless, Ruby couldn’t even cry out as her eyes were wide and bugged out, tears streaming down her face as pain she never experienced before was plastered all over her face and after a short while she finally gave a cry that Blake could hear. 

“MMMMMMMMRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!” Ruby cried out, as her entire body trembled from the plug expanding her lower insides. 

“I knew you could do it if you tried.” Cinder said as she took her hands off Ruby’s shoulders. “And just in time too. Now we can go see your last teammate; the Ice Queen, I believe her name is?”

“Hhhhhrrmmmmmm…” Ruby groaned as her lower body still shook while trying to get used to the plug, though she ignored Weiss for the moment and glared with red, tear-filled eyes for them to stop the water flow to Blake’s cage. 

“Oh, the water? Much as I would love to turn it off for you, I’m afraid you didn’t do it yourself. Thus our deal is off.”

“Whrmph?! Nrnr! Nrrrrrrmmph!” Ruby shook her head madly, begging them again with a sad look to turn the water off. 

Cinder’s response was to give her leash a hard yank, pulling Ruby up off her knees and onto her feet. “Let’s go little girl. We still have one teammate left to visit.”

“Nrnrm! Nrnnggn! Blrhrmmh!” Ruby cried out and struggled, not wanting to leave her friend to a doomed fate. 

Blake let out a pathetic mewl as Ruby was dragged away from the edge of the pool and out of sight. She looked at the rising water in the deep end and once again tried to free herself to no avail...


	5. Thawing the Ice Queen

“Chop chop little girl.” Cinder said, giving Ruby’s a leash a harsh tug. “We still have one more of your teammates left to visit after all.” Neo continued walking behind Ruby, every so often giving her plugged rear a smack with her paddle!

Ruby could barely cry out anymore, she shuffled around rather painfully as the plug kept shifting within her body, ever so lightly and tormenting her insides as her mind was still stuck on Blake’s fate. 

“Of course after a dip in the pool, you probably want to warm up right? And what better place for that than the steam room?” Cinder asked, “Especially in the cold Atlas climate, steam rooms are very popular.”

She led Ruby past a locker room door down a hallway with a sign that read ‘Steam Rooms’. “So of course we decided to help little miss Ice Queen melt that frosty heart of hers.” she said, stopping in front of one of the doors and nodding to Neo.

“Whmr?” Ruby groaned a bit confused as Neo nodded as she hit a button, adjusting things so that the steam thin and parted so they could get a good look at Weiss, the former ice queen now a melting snow woman as she was trapped in a white latex outfit similar to the others, clearly being tormented.   
Her hair protruded from the sides of her hood in a pair of pigtails, a tube of some kind connected to a panel gag covering her lips and connected to a large tank full of a thick white liquid.

She was tied down to the bench with strong looking ropes, her body wrapped in a rope harness connected to various rings sunk into the wooden wall. Her arms were tied in a reverse prayer and her legs spread in a perfect split. Ruby could see two rather large dildos bolted to the bench Weiss was sitting on, her teammate currently forced to ride them.

“Doesn’t she look lovely?” Cinder asked, “I think a few more hours in here and she’ll be steamed to perfection. Anyone interested in an heiress hors d’oeuvre?”

Ruby would cry out and scream, but she knew Weiss was in no better shape than the others, Neo smirking at her work as Weiss had squirmed so much to get her into such large plugs, much like Ruby had done, making them a perfect pair. 

“Grrrmmmmhhphmm…” Ruby groaned and merely looked away in shame, knowing full well she could do nothing for her team. 

Cinder was having none of it however, gripping Ruby’s head and forcing her to look at Weiss. “Oh no little girl... you look at her. You did this to her. She’s here suffering because of you...” she told her as Weiss opened her eyes, chest heaving as she gurgled around her gag.  
“Rhhbyy...?” she groaned, blinking her bleary eyes as she tried to focus only for her eyes to go wide and her body to start spasming as Neo pressed the button on a remote taped to the wall of the sauna causing her dildos to spring to life inside her!

Ruby was treated to a frantic dance as Weiss tried to pull herself off the dildos only to fall back down their lengths as her strength gave out once again.

“Whrrhmmm…” Ruby groaned as Neo smirked, intending her to match Weiss as she pressed a second button, Ruby’s eyes widening with life as she began to dance herself, the dildo within her buzzing like crazy as she swayed from side to side, both women shaking in unison, unable to resist the intense sensation coursing through their loins. 

Cinder laughed at the two as they danced and swayed, their bodies entirely at Neo’s mercy! “Oh Neo! You were certainly right about those added functions!” she said. “You both look so ridiculous right now. It’s just a shame no one else can appreciate this moment.”

Neo smirked deviantly as she turned up the dials, causing the vibrations to torment them even more as they swayed and danced more as their entire bodies shook and tormented till they teared up and felt like their minds would break. 

“Mmmm you’re looking a little thirsty Ice Queen? How about a nice hot cocktail?” Cinder asked Weiss, nodding to Neo who pressed another button causing the tank suspended over her to produce another mouthful of cum that was pumped into her mouth through her gag!

‘“Mhrrrrblm..!” Weiss gurgled as her mouth was filled again. She shook her head, but in the end she was forced to swallow. It was the only ‘fluids’ she was allowed to drink.

Despite her dancing state, Ruby looked on at the strange fluid entering her mouth, causing Ruby to look at Cinder and wanting to know what was being pumped into her. 

“Curious? Neo and I thought Ice Queen here might get thirsty while bathing. So we ‘borrowed’ a few donations from a sperm bank.” she said with a chuckle.

Ruby’s face matched Weiss’ horrified look upon hearing that, Ruby looked back at Weiss, a new level of helplessness overcoming her as soon as she fell to her knees, her body still buzzing like crazy as Ruby felt like she was about to pass out any second now from the overwhelming situation going on. 

Cinder smiled at seeing Ruby so beaten down. “Mmmm that’s what I wanted to see.” she purred, “You utterly broken at my feet.”

Neo was also very pleased as Ruby kept looking at Weiss vibrating and forced to drink stuff she couldn’t even imagine, before long her vision began to blur as she soon passed out and fell at Cinder’s feet as she wanted. 

“Rhhby!” Weiss groaned, pulling at her bonds as she tried to go to her leader’s aid. However the ropes were far too tight for her to make any sort of leeway. All she ended up doing was making even more of a spectacle of herself, bouncing on her plugs and letting out a shameful moan.

Neo wagged her finger at Weiss and messed with her button a bit more, making Weiss experience the max power of her pleasure toys to make her stay. Weiss shook in her bonds, letting out an even louder moan as her hips rocked up and down on the toys!

“Lock her back up Neo.” Cinder told Neo, tossing her a padlock. “It’s time we took Miss Fearless Leader here to the final stop of the tour...”

Neo nodded her head understanding as she went and put Weiss in her place, putting a full hood over her face so she could savor the sauna all the more and then proceeded to lock the room down and turn the steam settings to max. 

The muffled screams of Weiss were lost in the sound of the door closing, though Neo could still see her terror filled eyes before the steam completely obscured the window. Already Cinder was carrying Ruby in her arms, heading further into the resort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be posted in 4 days or when the hits counter has reached 2200.


	6. A Flower's End

Despite the nightmare that made Ruby pass out, in her dreams she and her team were sitting around a lunch table in their school uniforms, all enjoying a happy and wonderful moment. Though as Ruby began to feel heat and an odd sense of heaviness, her joyful dream began to melt as her eyes opened up, her hazy vision trying to focus on the woman who had been tormenting her thus far as she could make out odd sounds around her. 

“Finally awake are we?” Cinder asked as Ruby’s eyes opened. The other woman was kneeling next to her with one hand on her arm, the other running a flame coated finger along the joint of a heavy looking metal shackle locked around her wrist.

“Grrrmmmmmmphhhh,” Ruby groaned out, clearly sounding defeated as she knew she had to be facing the same fate ending torment like the rest of her team. 

She was seated in a heavy metal chair that had been bolted to the floor of a small windowless room. A bank of monitors took up one of the walls. Ruby’s body was affixed to the chair by a series of chains that had been tightly wound around her body to hold her in place. 

Her arms were chained to the armrests of the chair with her hands trapped in heavy metal bondage mitts and her legs were chained to the legs of the chair with her feet pressed firmly against the ground.

“Grrrmph…” Ruby groaned slightly as she attempted to move, but as she figured she couldn’t budge an inch, the metal rattling softly to her squirms but knew nothing short of their teachers coming to the rescue would free her from whatever twisted fate was brewing in Cinder’s mind. 

She caught sight of herself in the reflection of one of the monitors or rather the red hooded face with silver eyes peering out from the eye holes. The same gag from before was locked in her mouth and she could still taste her teammate’s panties crammed behind the gag.

Ruby stared at the reflection in the monitor, never guessing it was her trapped in such a hellish bondage state as she attempted to work a limb free, but the chains held ever tightly as Ruby let out a very flustered cry behind her thick gagging as she wanted to go back to her happy dream where everyone was safe and joyous. 

“Enjoying your makeover?” she asked Ruby. “Now you and your friends all match. Not Huntresses, but cute little rubber dress up dolls.” she said as she tapped her on the nose. “Of course it’s the last outfit you’ll ever wear. Not that anyone will ever see you in it...”

Cinder could make out Ruby’s seething glare behind her hood as she attempted to lurch herself at Cinder, though the chains barely let her move half an inch forward. “GRRRMRM!” 

“Ooooh so tough! But it’s pointless to struggle little girl. These chains are strong enough to hold a Beringel. You don’t have any hope of breaking them and with all the locks welded shut, you’re not unlocking them either.” Cinder taunted Ruby.

Ruby softly shook her head, knowing that as she felt her hands still trapped in mittens and had no chance of grasping anything ever again. 

“Speaking of which let me tell you a bit about where you are. This is a little secret stop on the tour; the surveillance room. It was the dirty little secret of the owner. He would secretly record his guests using cameras hidden all over the resort. Of course the room was well hidden as were the cameras. You would never even know the room was here even if you were right next to the door...”

“Mphpm?” Ruby moaned a bit confused as Neo soon entered her vision, the silent partner having reworked all the cameras so they could see in all the ongoing torments and in HD no less. 

“We don’t want you getting bored locked up in here so we decided to give you some... entertainment.” Cinder said, using a remote to turn on the monitors. To Ruby’s horror she could now see her friends in their various rooms all in a state of torment.

Ruby’s eyes widened in horror as she was reminded of all her friend’s torments, Yang slowly freezing to death, Blake in the process of drowning as the water now neared her neck with Weiss sweating herself to death. Being reminded of it began to make Ruby cry as she attempted to look away, not wanting to see her friends near horrible ends. 

Cinder smirked, “Such a shame. You four have come so far only to die in such humiliating and tragic ways... and of course we’ve saved the absolute best for you little girl..”

Neo smirked and nodded happily at that as Ruby shook her head, not caring what happened to herself as it couldn’t be worse than freezing, drowning or sweating to death as she glared at Cinder, not caring about her plan anymore. 

“Oh how I’ve dreamed of the ways I planned to use to end your pathetic life, little girl... Such torments as can’t be spoken of... but in the end I could only kill you once.” she leaned in close and said, “That’s why I chose the perfect way to make you suffer... You see, little girl... I’m not going to kill you.”

“Whrmh?!” Ruby gasped behind her gag, being confused by her statement as Neo was giggling at the reaction. 

“Oh yes. I’m not going to harm a single hair on your pretty head. In fact I’m going to make sure not a single Grimm can hurt you.” she said, nodding to Neo who scurried out the open door. “Yes... I’m going to leave you right here... Nice and safe, in a secret room no one knows about.”

Ruby let her words sink in, as they did she watched her friends inch ever closer as Yang’s struggles began to slow, Blake doing everything to press her nose against the iron bars as Weiss also began to slow down in her struggles. As Cinder’s words settled in, Ruby began to shake her head, not wanting to be denied a way to end her hellish torment. “Nrrrnrm!” she cried out shaking her head more and more. 

“Oh yes little girl... while your friends slowly meet their ends, you’ll be nice and safe in here, watching them breathe their last one by one. And then it will be your turn. Of course I imagine that will take some time. Three days? Possibly more.” Cinder said with a smirk. “And the entire time you will sit here, waiting for death even as you stare at the dead bodies of the friends you couldn’t save.”

Ruby could do nothing, but let tears flow from her eyes at how helpless she would be, at the torment she would endure and at the fact that this was no way for them to go out. 

Cinder looked up as Neo returned, holding the final part of Ruby’s bondage. “Ah thank you Neo. Our helpless heroine here just isn’t complete without her hood. Of course the one she wore before was just so ratty and disgusting.”

Neo happily nodded as she handed it over, knowing the sister of her hated enemy was being ill treated just as much. 

Ruby found herself looking at a steel helmet painted red by Neo no doubt. The helmet hinged open at the back and Cinder placed it on her shoulders before closing the two halves of the helmet over Ruby’s head, sealing her inside with a loud click!

All of a sudden Ruby’s head movement was lost to her. She couldn’t even move her neck! The only part of her she could move now were her eyes staring out of the eyeholes of the helmet. It also forced her to look directly at the monitors and made it so she could no longer turn away from the sight of her friend’s torments…

“Nrnrrn… nrnrrmrm, NNNRRRRRRRR!” Ruby screamed in horror as Neo chuckled as she managed to move the monitors closer to Ruby, ensuring that all she saw was the three video feeds of her friends and their horrible fates. 

“This is our final farewell little girl.” Cinder said, removing her hand from the back of the helmet after melting the lock into slag. “Neo and I have a relic to steal... Or rather two. Thanks for bringing the Relic of Knowledge all the way here. We can kill two birds with one stone.

“Mmmmmmmmmmpphhhh…” Ruby moaned out in pure despair, Cinder’s rant about relics not reaching Ruby’s ears as she remains focused on her teammates and saying sorry over and over again in her head for them. 

Cinder smirked, “Alright Neo.” she told her accomplice, “Say your goodbyes to the little girl and let’s be on our way. She’s got all the entertainment she needs now.”

Neo nodded as she went over to Ruby, waving her goodbye though Ruby didn’t break her gaze of her friend’s torments as Neo soon left the room with Cinder. 

As she left however Neo didn’t forget to turn the dials of the remotes dangling between Ruby’s legs before shutting the concealed door behind her...

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!” Ruby soon cried out, she had remained focused on the monitors, the sudden vibration broke her concentration and focused her senses back to reality where she began to squirm and moan loudly from the pleasured vibrating toys. She struggled and squirmed, but the chains held her perfectly in place, as she squirmed, she caught glimpses of her friend's torments, pulling Ruby between pleasure and pain for them. 

There she stayed, chained in place, pleasured incessantly, and all to the tune of her friends and their tormented moans and whimpers. Cinder smirked to herself as she closed the door, savoring the final drawn out moan of Ruby Rose before the door closed with a click. A faint glow could be seen for a moment as she welded it shut, ensuring there would be no easy escape for Ruby.

The glow surrounding Cinder’s hand faded as she finished her welding job. “...We’re done here Neo.” she said after taking a deep breath. “Salem certainly can’t be mad at me for whatever happens to the girl as a result of nature taking its course no? After all, you and I can both say we last saw Miss Rose alive and well.”

Neo simply held a finger up near her nose, indicating the truth would be a secret as she would follow Cinder’s story, knowing both sisters paid for her humiliation and what happened to Roman was now paid in full. 

Cinder looked down at her own memento hanging from her belt. A small scrap of red fabric torn from the remnant of Ruby’s cloak. Maybe she would frame it, or just keep it tucked away at the bottom of her bag for quiet moments when she wanted to remember the demise of the girl who had taken so much from her.

Still as she and Neo drove away from the resort in their borrowed disguises, she felt a sense of freedom. One she had not felt for a long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end of the tale. Hopefully people enjoyed reading this. Please leave comments and feedback and remember to check out ED's page for more great stories.


End file.
